


About the Starfish and the Bees

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: As it turns out, having to share a bed with Stiglitz ain't so bad.





	About the Starfish and the Bees

You sank. After twenty-seven hours guarding prisoners, being shot at, very narrowly getting stabbed, and a shit tonne of other nonsense you didn’t even want to  _think_ about, you and Stiglitz managed to get the  _last_  room two towns over.

“There’s only one bed…” he said behind you, with some amusement to his voice.

“Yes,” you groaned. “Yes, I realise that. That’s why I have collapsed at your feet.”

“It isn’t that big of a concern,” he snapped. “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

You grimaced up at him and hit the toe of his boot. “I didn’t accuse you of  _shit_ , Hugo, I’m just not at all happy about going through all this trouble and not having a bed to starfish in all on my own.”

He tilted his head at you, dropping his pack off to the floor. Dust whooshed upward from the scarred wooden floors. “What does this mean, starfish?”

“I’ll show you!” Hopping up, you stumbled awkwardly to the bed with the world’s biggest grin and collapsed against it belly-down, all of your limbs spreading. “See? I’m a starfish!”

You  _knew_  that was a laugh, even if he hid it well. 

“Well, quit being a starfish and move over. I’m going to sleep. Ach, you’re such a child. move.” Hugo moved you himself, pushing until you were just halfway across the bed. He pulled his jacket off and tucked it under his head, over his pillow, the goddamn weirdo, and pulled blankets up over both of you.

“Hey, Hugo.”

“No. I know what you are doing. I sleep near you and Wicki.”

“Do you think bees love us?”

“Y/N, I’ll hurt you.”

“Do you think they feel sorry when they sting us?”

“No, they just die,” he snarled. 

You laughed silently on your side of the bed, then pulled your knees up and got snuggled down. It was a shitty bed, and it was half occupied by a shitty German with a shitty German attitude, but it was a  _bed_. You were counting your breaths and quickly fading when you felt another knee enter the equation.

Hugo brushed his against you. “Are you cold?”

“That’s my permanent state of being. Lucky for me, you give off heat like a radiator.” 

He scoffed, the bitch, but put his hand on your side, close to your ribs. “Come closer.”

You knew damn well to hide your enormous grin and to say nothing, but scooted back closer to his body as instructed. Stiglitz put an arm across your middle and his thighs against the back of yours. You started counting your breaths again, warm and fuzzy.

Hugo tsked. “Stop hogging all the blankets!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
